Sketch
by Flame's Child
Summary: He is rational. His words are full of honesty, sarcasm and self-worship. But the drawings show his true nature...and a feeling that she wasn't aware of. Oneshot. Contains spoilers! You'll get confused unless you've read the manga! D:


**Sketch**

The sunlight streamed in through a small window located in the highest part of the room, casting a bright rectangle on the floor where dust swirled in a slow dance. The sunset was near.  
Historia observed that little piece of heaven with empty eyes. She thought her mind was very small to be aware of everything that she had to assimilate. She embraced her knees, took a deep breath and looked around. Some soldiers that the Commander had brought were guarding the place, so the rest of her squad was assembled in the dining room of the cottage.  
-Ahh I'd love to go out now and lay down on the grass-Connie sighed, bored. He was sitting at the table, leaning his chin on one hand.  
-Lay down? It's better to walk on it, very refreshing!  
-If you could, Sasha, you would climb on a tree and spend the night there-remarked Jean, without looking at her. He was sitting on the sill of the nearest window, one leg bent and leaning back against the jamb.  
-What's wrong with that? You can have a wonderful view-she replied, taking Connie's bread away.  
-Hey! That's mine!-he claimed, rising and beginning to pursue her around the table.  
Armin looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled.  
-It's the first time in a long time we have this calm.

They stared at him. It was true, since Eren and Historia's rescue, they had temporarily installed in a small cottage hidden in the mountains so Hanji could heal her injuries sustained during the assault and Eren could regain strength that his new power had taken. The Commander Erwin visited them occasionally to talk with Hanji and Levi about the recovery of the lost territory and especially, Historia's ascension to the throne.  
This isolation also gave the young some time to reflect. They weren't the same kids who enlisted in the army with different perspectives and dreams. His hands were already bloodstained.

-We don't know how long it'll last-said Mikasa-. But we must seize it as much as we can. It will help us deal with whatever comes next.

All said the oriental left the knife with which she peeled a potato and rose. Then she went down the hall with a tray of food. Since the rescue, Eren slept most of the time and only would wake up to eat or take a bath.  
Yawning, Connie broke the silence:  
-I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking this break very seriously-he stretched and then tilted his neck-. Well, I'm going to relief myself. I'll be back.  
-Nobody cared about that, Connie.  
The guy made a careless gesture as he walked away, dismissing that sarcastic comment of Jean.

Meanwhile, Sasha swallowed the stolen bread with deep pleasure. She rubbed her belly, satisfied and looked around. Historia had returned to her self-absorption in the back of the room. Armin was examining some documents that Hanji gave him before. She twisted her mouth. She was bored but didn't want to distract him, the reading really seemed important. She turned. A sly smile curved her lips.

Accompanied with sunset rays, Jean was drawing lines here and there, entertained. He had taken the notebook from his hiding place a week ago, but the charcoal that he used was already less than half.  
A thud made him look up, bumping with two big brown eyes.  
-What are you doing?  
-Ahh! What the hell, potato girl? Don't do that!  
Sasha leaned a little closer to him.  
-Drawing again?  
-You got a problem with that?-said Jean, closing the booklet.  
-It must've be something VERY interesting for you to be so focused-she remarked, immune to attacks. She smiled-. Can I see?  
-No.  
Jean stepped off the ledge, protecting the notebook with one arm.  
-Oh, come on, just a tiny glimpse.  
-¡No!  
-Jean! Stop being so selfish and share your artistic talents!  
-Go bother someone else!  
The dining room became a sort of boxing ring. Sasha tried to catch the booklet while Jean was making all possible moves to keep it out of her reach.  
-Ahhh do you have something there that you don't want to show us?-she suggested, making a mischievous expression.  
-That's none of your business, potato girl!  
-Aha! Then yes. What is it? Or...who is it?  
-Don't you have more food to swallow?-he asked exasperated, looking for a piece of bread to throw at her.  
-Is she pretty? How did you draw her? Horse riding? Sleeping?  
-Leave me alone, damn it!  
Sasha put a hand on her cheek and feigned surprise.  
-Is she naked?  
-Shut up!  
Jean blushed and made a sharp gesture to withdraw her. Sasha, with a hunter's agility, dodged him and nailed two fingers in his ribs. He cocked, achy. She jumped, achieving her goal.  
-Give me that, annoying groundhog!  
Sasha escaped and went to the other side of the room. She opened the notebook and began leafing through it. She whistled in admiration.  
-Why, Jean! I was just joking about the artistic talent, but I see you DO have it.  
-Give it back!  
The young man ran to her, but she had already moved.  
-Those landscapes! And that detail of the clouds. Awesome! Well stashed you had it, huh, Jean?  
-You already had enough fun, groundhog, now give it to me!  
-Look at this, Armin!-she remarked, enthusiastic. - He even drew the Commander, the Corporal and the Sergeant.  
-Sasha, I think you should return it to Jean-the blond advised, smiling nervously. - He must have very private stuff in there.  
-Armin! Whose side are you?  
Armin raised his hands in sign of truce. Sasha laughed, amused, and continued pacing the room while flipping through the book.  
-Oh, I was wondering where she was. Couldn't miss your muse-said, showing a sketch of Mikasa. She wore a dress whose folds outlined the curves of her hips. Sasha looked at it again-. Hey, you drew her with long hair. Did you like her that way?  
-Sasha!  
Jean jumped across the table, but only managed to touch the skirt of the girl. She was very agile.  
-Let's see: Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Ah, us, gathered in the dining room-the chestnut commented, leafing quickly. - Mikasa, Mikasa-she approached the booklet to her face-. Is this Eren being eaten by a titan?  
-Damn it! Do you have to say it out loud?!  
They heard a snort, which was actually an attempt to contain laugh.  
-Armin!  
-S-Sorry, Jean!  
-That's it! I won't be nice anymore.-he groaned, rolling up his sleeves. Sasha, sitting comfortably on the table, raised an eyebrow.  
-Were you even trying?

Jean lunged at her, but his body bumped with the solid surface of the table. Sasha was increasingly elated to see that cocky Jean being transformed into a toddler. However, as she passed the pages, he seemed to lose control of his emotions: from furious, he apologized to her for calling her "groundhog" and "potato girl", then he offered her all his dinner and finally he desperately insisted her to return him the notebook.  
-What's wrong with you?-she asked at last, both were standing in the middle of the dining room-. Look, I've already seen Mikasa in all possible angles-she enlisted, passing the last pages.  
Jean paled. He raised an arm, suppliant.  
-Sasha...!  
-I've already seen the funny drawings of all of us and your best wishes to Eren-she continued, laughing-. I don't think that there's something else that can-

She blinked, looked away and looked again.  
The booklet was open on her hands. It still had about 10 sheets left. On the right, there was a blank page. On the left...  
-Jean?  
He didn't respond. Neither looked at her. She observed the picture: it was herself, but her features were carefully delineated. He had drawn her smiling, at two angles, one from profile and another from three quarters, this one, with her hair down. She remembered that once kept it that way because her ribbon was torn apart.  
However, it wasn't finished. It must have been when she interrupted him.  
-Why did you draw me like that?  
-What? Now you feel special for the exclusive?-he groaned, looking at her at last. His cheeks had a soft blush.  
-No, it's just...Why so? With my hair loose-she smirked and touched one of her bangs-. Mikasa no longer satisfies you as a muse?  
-Don't be stupid! That's ridiculous!  
-Did you open your eyes and discovered that, actually, there are other girls around you?-she sneered, winking and shaking her hips.  
Jean grumbled. He face-palmed for a moment, then he looked at her.  
-You idiot! The only reason you're there is because I think you're cute.

Sasha almost dropped the notebook. Her grin faded and turned into surprise. Jean wasn't joking: blushed, he was staring at her. He blinked. Suddenly he remembered that they weren't alone in the room. Even Historia had abandoned her thoughts to look at him, interested.  
His reddish spread to the ears. Stumbling, he approached Sasha and snatched the notebook. With increasingly fast steps he went to the door, just as Connie entered.  
-Out of my way!  
-Hey!  
Connie looked at the closed door, confused. Then he saw Sasha's amazement, Historia's attention and Armin's puzzled expression.  
-What...did I miss?

No one answered.  
Sasha was stunned. The phrase bounced in her mind like marbles on the floor. Jean, the most obsessed person she knew, which was willing to give everything for the girl of his dreams, thought she was cute?  
But why? She didn't considered herself as beautiful as Historia or with that exotic looking of Mikasa. She was just...Sasha.  
She remembered the rest of the drawings. Landscapes, animals, people, even that black humor, all had something fascinating. Something that kept the attention, something that discovered details that are usually ignored. Details.  
Then she understood. Those golden eyes, stained by the blood they've seen spilled, were still able to find beauty in the simplest things.  
She was simple. And he considered her cute.  
She felt her cheeks burn. She swallowed and grabbed her blouse.

No. Impossible. Jean was obsessed, infatuated with Mikasa.  
Although she never paid him attention.  
But even he had saved her from a titan!  
So? Sasha herself saved Connie from a fatal shot.  
Mikasa was present in almost all the drawings!  
He had one single page dedicated to her. And it was good enough.

Sasha shook her head sharply and put both hands on it as she walked towards the bedroom.  
Perhaps the pillow would help her to think more about meat, potatoes and bread...Instead of Jean Kirschtein.


End file.
